


Reincarnate

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots I Came Up With [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But a lot of fluff, Continuation, Incidents, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Sex, oh and there might be some niam in there somewhere, there's a lot of fluff though, yeah some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's this thing after death. it's called reincarnation</p><p>and it works in funny ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> so...
> 
> hi.
> 
> this story is kind of a continuation of my story Incidental which can be found on my wattpad (@lacytwink). this can also be just an independent short story, you don't actually have to read Incidental to get this. it's just...
> 
> i wrote a thing, how about that?

there's a cycle to life. your born, you grow, you mature, you grow old, you die.

then you do it again.

and agian.

and again.

for the rest of eternity.

however, each time you do this cycle, you're someone different. sometimes you're a male, sometimes your a female. sometimes you like seafood, other times you don't. sometimes your athletic, sometimes your not.

and sometimes you are completely the same just with a different name and different parents. and though this is rare, it does happen. and when it happens, the person will remember everything from their past life, though they'll think it's just dreams or the ever famous deja vu. it's not though.

it's greater.

and it happened to a young boy with curly locks and bright green eyes.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_10 years old_

"jamie! come inside and wash up! dinner is ready!"

jamie sighed and kicked his football aside. he wasn't any good at the game anyway so why he was trying he didn't know. maybe he had hopes of getting better. maybe he just liked the thought of being able to do something besides sit on his bum and watch the telly.

rolling his eyes at the thought, jamie ran inside where his mum was waiting for him with her hands on her hips. "come on jamie, wash up. your dinner is getting cold." she scolded as her son washed his hands in the kitchen sink. after they were clean, he went and sat at the table by his baby brother in his eye chair who was playing with his mushed banana's.

"mummy do i have to sit by devin? he's playing with his food again."

"hush jamie and eat up." his mum set his plate in front of him and gave him his silverware and a napkin. jamie nodded and started eating his food, blowing on it to cool it down before sticking it in his mouth.

once he was done, his mum took his plate and washed it off. "since you ate all your vegetables, would you like a treat?"

"yes please mummy, very much." jamie said, giving her his biggest smile which showed off his dimples.

his mother laughed at him and rumpled his curly brown hair before kissing his head. "what would you like?"

most children would simply be able to yell out their favorite dessert right then and there. not jamie. jamie was different than other kids his age. whenever someone asked him something like his favorite dessert, favorite color or anything along those lines, he completely froze. he almost seemed to catch him off guard. then he would get flashbacks from a time that seemed so long ago yet was so clear it was like he was living it.

he would remember eating peach cobbler even though he hadn't yet tried any of the gooey dessert. he would remember making groans in delight at the treat. he would remember feeding it to another boy - or grown man as it seemed - who always remained faceless. then when he would ask for the dessert, he would get weird looks.

he wasn't sure what this was called, but it scared him.

"um an ice cream sandwich." jamie answered his mum after shaking himself out of the memory. or, whatever that was anyway.

his mum gave him a worried look then grabbed one of the ice cream sandwiches from the freezer and gave it to him. it always worried her when jamie did that. when he would get that far off look in his eyes after someone asked him the simplest of questions. she wasn't sure what was going on in his mind when he did that, but it scared her.

how could such a simple question seem so hard for the boy to answer? he was ten, he knew how to answer questions.

jamie quickly finished his ice cream sandwich and threw the wrapper away before asking to be excused. his mum said yes and he went up to his room to do some homework. he wasn't worried about his strange phenomenon like his mum was. it happened so much, it was like second nature to the boy.

like breathing.

or dreaming.

 

_11 years old_

it was explained as deja vu.

that was what the psychologist said anyway.

"deja vu is very common. a lot of people experience it, from children to adult."

"but that doesn't explain why my son freezes up when he has it." jamie's mum argued, laying a hand protectively on her sons shoulder.

"all cases of deja vu are different. deja vu is literally translated to "already seen" and is defined as having a strong feeling of already doing or saying something before. some people say it's because you're remembering an experience from your past life but i personally don't believe that."

jamie looked up at his mother who ha a worried crease in her brow. "how often does deja vu happen?"

the psychologist thought for a minute, tapping his pen. "i guess that depends on the person as well."

"with jamie it happens every time someone asks him a simple question." his mum turned to him. "jamie?"

"yes?"

"what's your favorite book?"

jamie didn't mean to. he really didn't. but instead of answering right away like he should have, he fell into the memory of his favorite book. and it wasn't what he had thought. instead it was a book about a boy who was fighting a bunch of zombies and trying to save his friends while working for his seemingly normal boss. jamie had never heard of this book. but his sub conscience had.

it also remembered a day that he was reading the book in a park and a football came flying toward him. this hadn't happened to him.  but he saw it all clear as day. all except for the boy who came to retrieve the ball. his face was blurred.

"um, _Spiderwick_." jamie answered after shaking the thoughts away.

"see? he had to think about it and he looked totally lost."

"hmm i see." the psychologist said, "very peculiar, i've never seen anything like it."

"is there anything you can do?" jamie's mum asked.

the psychologist shook his head. "this is just a part of his life. it is possible though that he will grow out of it, he just needs time."

jamie and his mum left shortly after that. jamie really didn't understand why his mum was so worried. the psychologist said it was normal to have deja vu. he just didn't get it. all he knew though was that he wasn't crazy.

at least, he hoped not.

 

_12 years old_

there was a new boy in school. his name was alexander. jamie hadn't met him yet but his friend cameron had and he said he was cool. "he's got brown hair and nice blue eyes and i know how much you love blue eyes. also he's a year nine which automatically makes him that much cooler."

jamie laughed. year nine? that was pretty cool. especially to a year seven like himself. he really wanted to meet alexander and maybe become friends with him. if they did become friends, that would instantly make jamie cooler. not that he wasn't already cool, he was, but not many year sevens were friends with year nines. actually, none of the year sevens were friends with year nines.

they had an assembly today in the auditorium and jamie's maths class was one of the first classes to arrive. jamie sat with his friend jake and waited for cameron and his other friend leo to arrive. he and jake talked about different things as they waited and the auditorium filled. jamie didn't notice it was getting really full until a boy sat a couple seats away from him.

he looked over and just kind of stared at the boy.

he had brown hair that was spiked kind of weird but still looked really good on him and, from what jamie could tell, blue eyes that could envy the ocean. he was so pretty. he must've felt jamie's stare too because he looked over and opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped and just stared back.

and that's when it happened.

all these memories jamie had no recollection of came rushing into his brain in an instant. he remembered cuddling on the couch watching movies with this boy. he remembered going grocery shopping with him - something he'd only ever done with his mum. he remembered they got a cat, puff he remembered was her name. he remembered all these things he hadn't ever done in his life. like kissing this boy whenever one of them left or came home.

he rarely even kissed his mum when she dropped him off and picked him up.

they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. jamie could feel jake poking at him but he ignored it, getting lost in blue.

"louis." he said without meaning to, holding his hand out to the boy who took it.

"harry." he said, a smile on his lips.

they stared at each other more until jake spoke. "what do you mean harry? his name's not harry. it's jamie."

jamie shook his head slightly, as if coming out of a dream. it felt like one anyway. "right. jamie. i'm jamie."

the other boy nodded and released jamie's hand, making the younger slump under the loss of contact. "i'm alexander."

louis was a better fit for this boy, jamie decided. it sounded better and just seemed to fit better with his looks and such. alexander was a great name and all, it just didn't fit. not with this boy in front of him.

cameron and alexander came running in soon after and took their seats, effectively separating jamie and alexander.

 

_13 years old_

jamie and alexander actually became good friends. best friends, some would say. they liked to hang out together a lot. alexander would sometimes - all the time - help jamie study for tests and such. they would see movies together and liked having sleepovers.

jamie's cool status also went up too because he was friends with someone two years older than him. he enjoyed being cool, really.

but it was still weird. in the year and had known alexander, he continued getting flashbacks.

whenever he and alex went out to dinner or to a movie together, he would remember cuddling alex in the back of the dark theatre and maybe sneaking a kiss from him every now and then. he'd never done that. whenever they would have sleepovers, jamie would always get this strange urge to cuddle alex and protect him, even though he was smaller than the older boy. he always stayed on his side of the bed though.

and the worst part was he was starting to develop feelings for alex because of these memories and it freaked him out. yeah he loved alex, but not in that way.

it was weird and he wonered if alex ever experienced the same thing. he never said anything about it but jamie still remembered when alex called him harry that day in the auditorium. like he had called alex louis. where had that come from? did either of them even realize they'd done it?

jamie secretly hoped he wasn't alone and that alex was going crazy too. that he was developing weird feelings too because of this stuff.

or that this would all just go away like his therapist said it would.

 

_16 years old_

it had been four years since jamie and alex met and it still hadn't gone away. jamie continually received memories and they were always strongest when alex was around. he was loosing his mind, especially since he hadn't ever told anyone.

he couldn't, really. he couldn't tell alex, he would think jamie was crazy or weird or obsessed. he couldn't tell his mum, she would send him back to therapy. he couldn't tell his friends, they would stare at him like he'd just eaten a bug. so he had no choice but to keep it all inside. and it was driving him mad.

"jay you're loosing!" alex yelled, pulled jmaie from his thoughts and back to their game of FIFA which jamie was doing admittedly worse than normal on today. they were sat in alex's new apartment playing on the one thing that had truly been unpacked so far to celebrate alex moving out of his house and into his own place.

alex looked over at his bed friends and paused the game, setting his controller aside. "jamie, what's wrong? you're drap today."

"thanks a lot."

"i mean at the game dork." alex chuckled. "i mean, you're always bad at it but today you just suck. what's going though your head?"

jamie sighed and set his controller aside. he couldn't tell alex, could he? he hated lying to anyone and he wasn't good at it anyway, but he just couldn't tell about this. "i don't alex. just... i guess there's just a lot on my mind."

alex snorted. "jay you're sixteen, what could possibly be stressing you out so much?"

that's when jamie lost it. "jee, i dunno alex. maybe it's the fact that i keep getting these weird ass memories that i have no fucking clue where they came from? or maybe it's that their so strong around you i feel like my head might explode? or maybe it's the fact that i've called you louis so many times over the past four years that it's not even funny anymore? or maybe it's that finals are coming up and i have those on top of all this shit? or maybe it's that my mum would send me to the nut house if she found any of this out? or maybe it's the fact that i'm so fucking deeply in love with you for reason i don't even understand and i can't fucking handle it!"

jamie's head fell into his hands and he started sobbing.

alex sat there in shock for a moment, staring at his best friend. in all the time he'd known jamie, never once had he seen him explode like that. never once had he known jamie was going through all that. he'd never have guess it. "jamie..."

"what?" jamie asked, head still in hands.

"jay, look," alex took a deep breath. "there's something you should know."

jamie took up, wiping at his eyes and tear stained face. "you think i'm crazy don't you? you going to call my mum and tell her i'm ready for the mental hospital now?"

"jamie i would never do that to you." alex reached out and took jamie's hands which were cold and wet from the younger boys tears. "jay... i have memories too. i don't know what they are or why i get them but i have them. and they always involve this random curly haired kid and me doing things i've never done in all my life. and i'm nineteen. you have no clue how many times i've just stopped and stared ahead, thinking of random things i've never done. you don't understand how many times i've almost called you harry but stopped myself at the last minute. you dn't get how much i love it when you call me louis. and, the thing it, i never correct you. you could call me louis everyday of my life and i'd never correct you because i love it. it just... it seems to fit better coming from your lips than alex ever does. you don't get how much i love it haz."

"haz?'

alex chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea where that came from."

jamie laughed and hugged alex close. "i love you lou."

"i love you too harry. always have."

 

_17 years old_

it was alex's idea to see the psychic. he was just really tired of getting these memories and questioning what was happening. he was tired of second guessing everything. so, one warm, sunny day in june, he drug jamie to the psychic for a reading of sorts.

"what are we doing this lou? i'm scared." jamie said as they sat waiting for their turn to go in.

"i told you harry, i want to get this figured out. i hate playing guessing games." alex replied.

they had started calling each other harry and louis more and more because it just sounded better than jamie and alex. harry and louis seemed to fit with the boys personalities better and they sounded better coming from one another mouths. harry and louis just... fit.

the only times they really didn't use harry and louis was when they were with their families or friends. they'd learned the hard way that they just didn't get it when alex slipped up one night and called jamie harry while they were having dinner with jamie's mum and brother. his mum flipped and immediately corrected alex, giving him a lecture on remembering peoples names.

it had been rather funny actually.

well, alex found it funny, jamie had kicked him under the table.

finally, it was their turn to go in. jamie grabbed alex's hand as they walked in and took a seat. alex squeezed it comfortingly, giving jamie a sideways smile.

"hello dears," the psychic said when the two had taken their seats. "how are you today?"

"fine thanks." alex said. "um... we were hoping you could help us with something."

the psychic nodded her head as if to say 'go on'.

"well... we've both been having these weird flash backs or memories - whatever you want to call them - involving things we've neither one ever done. and we're pretty sure they involve us. together."

the psychic hummed and placed her hands flat on the table. "what are your names, my dears?"

"i'm jamie halladay."

"and i'm alexander lewis."

recognition seemed to dawn on her immediately and she smiled. "harry styles and louis tomlinson."

"styles?" jamie wrinkled his nose. how _girly_.

alex rolled his eyes and squeezed jamie's hand again.

"i've been waiting for you two to come visit me." the psychic said. "they've told me all about you. you were quite the couple, honestly."

"couple?" alex asked. "we were a couple? wait, what do you mean were?"

"it's your past life, my darling."

jamie gaped, suddenly getting it. "i've heard that term. my therapist told me it was all bogey."

the psychic rolled her brown eyes. "psychologists. they think they know everything. past lives are a very real thing, love. it's all just a matter of how much you remember of it. and from the sounds of things, you boys remember quite a bit."

"too much." alex muttered.

 jamie stepped on alex's foot under the table. "how come we remember so much of it?"

"because you boys have experienced a very rare form of reincarnation where the people who are reincarnated are brought back almost exactly the same as they were when they died. for example, you two look like twins of your past selves, but you have different names and your personalities have been changed a bit. not a lot, but enough."

"so, we're basically exactly ourselves only slightly different?" alex asked. the psychic nodded. "wicked."

jamie sighed an released alex's hand, putting his elbows on the table. "why did this happen to us?"

"well," the psychic started explaining. "a lot of times when this happens, it's because the two people left something unfinished before they died. and i must say, you two left quite a lot unfinished."

"like what?"

she shook her head. "i can't tell you that."

"so will we basically be living our past lives then?" alex asked.

"oh no, everything about your lives will change. it already has. you two met at a completely different time than you did before and you're taking quite a bit longer to get together."

"get together?" jamie asked. "do i have to marry alex?"

the psychic smiled. "that, my boy, it up to you."

"can i just ask one more thing?" jamie asked.

the psychic nodded.

"i've only seen memories of us as young, like, can't even be thirty yet. why is that? how did we die? when did we die?"

the psychic shook her head again. "i'm afraid i can't tell you that, dear. i can only reassure you that this time around, it will all be completely different."

for some reason, that wasn't very reassuring.

 

_18 years old_

jamie hadn't stopped thinking about anything since the day he and alex visited the psychic. and that was a year ago. he just couldn't help but dwell on it. he wondered day and night what had happened to him and alex in their past lives and why she had looked sad when she'd reassured him it would be different. it was maddening.

so, one day, he went searching.

he looked online because surely there had to be a news paper article or something about it.

he went to Google and typed in _harry styles and louis tomlinson death._

the first result that came up was a newspaper from london. he clicked the link and it took him to the page. the article showed up and it wasn't at all what jamie was expecting.

_Murder of Local Harry Styles_

murder?

jamie started reading the article.

_On the night of  September 23, 2014, 21 year old Harry Styles was murdered in his home. Victims husband, Louis Tomlinson, says they were in bed sleeping when they heard a noise come from downstairs. Thinking it was just the cats, Styles went to check it out. Little did they know they would find an armed burglar in their kitchen._

_"Harry tried to do as the guy said, tried to just get him out of our home." Tomlinson tells us, "But then the guys threatened me and he just lost it."_

_Styles was known to be protective, especially of his husband, so when the burglar turned his gun to Tomlinson, Styles got defensive._

_"I told him not to. He didn't listen and the guy shot him."_

_Tomlinson states that he immediately went to his husbands side while the killer made a get away. He called 999 and went about trying to get Styles help. But it was no use. The shot hit three of Styles vital organs and he didn't make it. On September 26, Styles was pronounced dead._

jamie stopped reading and pushed his laptop away in horror. someone had murdered him? why would anyone kill an innocent person who was just sleeping? sure he got defensive over louis but... still...

jamie pulled his computer back and looked through the article for how alex had died. he went back to Google and types in _louis tomlinson death 2014_ and clicked the first link that came up.

_Louis Tomlinson, Husband of Harry Styles, Found Dead_

the headline read.

_Louis Tomlinson, 23, was found dead in his London home today. Husband of murder victim, Harry Styles, Tomlinson was told to be in bad shape after his husbands death. He was depressed and lonely and turned to suicide for help._

_When he was found by close friend Stanley Lucas, he was found with a bottle of pills near him, almost completely empty._

_"He called me before he did it." Lucas tells us. "He started saying weird things about how happy he was and "isn't the weather nice Stanley?" and that just wasn't Louis. Even if Harry hadn't just been killed, he wouldn't have done that. I knew something was up then."_

_Lucas says he immediately called for help then went over to find Tomlinson but by the time he got there, he was too late._

_"He was laying on the ground by his bed and... his head was bleeding. When I talked to him on the phone, I think he fell because I heard a thump after he dropped the phone. I guess he hit his head on the night stand and that's what really killed him."_

_It was later found that the pills were what caused Tomlinson to pass out and the hit to the head was the fatal blow._

_"He wrote us all letters before he took those pills." friend of Tomlinson, Niall Payne says. "He wrote one for Stan and his mum, me and Liam, our friends Zayn and Perrie... he even wrote one for his cats. I found them in the bedside table he hit his head on. There was also one in there that he wrote for Harry. None of us have read it."_

jamie was in tears before he could finish reading that article. he just couldn't believe that louis had loved him that much that he physically couldn't handle it and had killed himself. he wasn't worth the young mans life...

he sat in his room for a while just crying into his pillows until his mum called up to him that alex was there. he sat up quickly and tried to fix himself but it was no use. alex would know he'd been crying.

and alex did notice, the second he stepped into the room and caught a glimpse at jamie's red eyes. "what happened haz?"

"i looked alex... I looked."

alex crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around jamie, pulling him close. "what do you mean you looked?"

"i-i was murdered and y-you ki-illed yourse-elf."

recognition dawned on alex immediately and he hugged jamie tighter. "harry... i told you not to look that up."

"i couldn't help it lou... i had to know." jamie sobbed into alex's shirt, soaking it.

"shh, shh" alex rocked jamie until he stopped crying then he placed a finger under the younger boys chin, pushing his head up. "that's all in the past hazza. it'll never happen again. you heard the psychic, she said this time will be completely different."

"i know what she said but... why would someone do that to us?"

"i don't know baby. people do stupid things, ok? but we're back now and... and we're going to conquer the assholes. and one day we'll look back and say "ha! we beat all of you. we win this round"."

jamie nodded and snuggled closer to alex. "i love you louis."

"i love you more harry."

"infinity."

"and beyond."

jamie giggled. "deja vu."

alex smiled and kissed jamie's forehead. "i feel like we've said that many times before."

"i think so too."

 

_20 years old_

jamie will admit, he's always been a bit of a scardy cat when it comes to taking charge but this has gone on long enough. it's been two years and he and alex still aren't a couple. by this time in their past lives, they were already married and had a cat and stuff.

so far all jamie had was the spare room in alex's flat and dust bunnies.

he was getting itred of waiting.

so, one day, he marched into alex's room and right up to him at his desk. the older boy looked up and smiled. "hey haz-"

"be my boyfriend."

"what?"

"you're not deaf, you know what i said. be my boyfriend." jamie said, a little more aggressively.

alex shrugged. "all right." and turned back to his book.

jamie stood there, flabbergasted, mouth hanging open. "wait, what?"

"i said all right." alex repeated, not looking up from his book.

"it was that easy?"

"harry, you could've asked me to be your boyfriend five years ago and i would've said yes."

"then why didn't you ask me?"

"i wanted you to take charge for once."

jamie tackled alex out of his chair.

 

_22 years old_

it had been a whole year since jamie had died in his past life and he was still breathing on his twenty-second birthday. which, by the way, was really a good one. cameron, jake and leo came over to celebrate with cake and ice cream and presents and maybe a round or two of FIFA. just five boys having a blast.

jamie and alex had figured out that cameron was their friend niall from their past life, jake was liam and leo was zayn. except, they were all completely different from their past selves except for tiny details. like leo's black hair or jakes puppy dog ressemblence or camerons laugh. it was easy to not slip up on their names though, since they were so different from their past selves.

however, since finding out that liam and niall had been together in their past life, jamie and alex had been doing everything in their power to get jake and cameron together. but they were stubborn and refused to admit there was chemistry there.

jamie just sighed and rolled his eyes at his best friends.

they left around five that night and jamie and alex start cleaning up a bit. every time alex would bend over, jamie would stare at his bum, giggling like a dork. "what's wrong with you haz?" alex asked more than once when he heard jamie giggling.

"you've got a great bum lou."

"well, thank you. i think it's girly."

"at least your last name isn't _styles_. i mean, really. harry styles. i think my mum _wanted_ me to be beaten up."

"i bet past you just loved that name. being all sorts of gay and stuff."

jamie rolled his eyes and threw away the cups his friends had been using. "well, i have to say, for a simple pizza and video game birthday, this was actually a lot of fun."

alex smile and pressed a quick kiss to jamie's lips. "i'm glad you enjoyed it, but i have another surprise for you."

"what's that?"

alex covered the rest of the cake with aluminum foil then put the ice cream in the freezer before taking jamie's hand and leading him down the hallway to their (now shared) room. he pushed the door open and lead jamie over to the bed where a bouquet of multi-colored flowers lay on their pillows. jamies picked them up and smelled them. "they're beautiful louis, thank you."

"there's a card too." alex said, pulling it out of the flowers and handing it to jamie. he took it and read it. written in alex's messy handwriting, it said:

_it took you two years to ask me to be your boyfriend, will it take you another two more to make love to me? happy birthday ;)_

jamie gasped and looked up at alex who was blushing madly. "you... you want to have sex?"

"make love." alex corrected. "i'd never just have crazy hot sex with you... well i would but... it's your birthday."

"neither of us have had sex before though. i mean, like, in this life. how do we know who tops and who bottoms? i feel like i'm two tall to be bottom, like since i hit my growth spurt, i'm just so much bigger than you but you're also more sassy and you said yourself i'm bad at taking charge and-"

alex pressed a finger to jamie's lips. "shut up, you're babbling."

"sorry." jamie mumbled past alex's finger. "if you feel like a top, you'll take top. if you feel like a bottom, you'll take bottom. we'll figure it out as we go, like we did the first time."

jamie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "well, lets do it then."

alex laughed and pressed a leisurely kiss to jamie's lip, pushing him back on the bed and straddling his waist. they just sat like that kissing for a while until jamie reached up and pulled alex's shirt off, running his hands down his body and resting on his stomach. "mm i love your tummy louis. it's so cute."

"don't play with it, i don't like it." alex said, pushing jamie's hands away.

"why not?"

alex sighed and placed a hand on his stomach. "it's pudgy and stuff..."

"louis you are not pudgy." jamie argued, kissing alex's stomach. "you're perfect in every way possible. so you have a little bit of a tummy. big deal. past louis wouldn't give a damn."

"past louis was a confident mother fucker."

"past louis was a confident harry fucker."

alex made an 'oooo' sound and leaned down to kiss the younger boy. alex quickly ridded jamie of his shirt and trousers, leaving the boy laying under him in his boxers. jamie giggled at the suddenly coldness on his legs and tugged alex's trousers off. he honestly wasn't surprised to see there was nothing underneath.

"commando, hmm?"

"it's so much better than actually wear boxers. you get to the doing much faster and you just feel so much more free."

Jamie laughed and kissed alex, rolling him over so he was on top of him. "look at that nice bum you've got." jamie cooed, placing a hand on it and giving it a squeeze. "so firm and round."

"i thought you called it squishy."

"well, that too. hey, do we have any lube?"

alex nodded and rolled away to search his bedside table drawer. when he rolled back, he held an almost empty bottle of lube. jamie raised his eyebrows. "what? not all of us can be goody two shoes, never wanked a day in his life you know."

"i never said i've never waked. i just use less lube." jamie snickered and took the tube from alex, squirting what was left on three of his fingers. "gonna wreck that ass of yours lou." he taunted and stuck one finger in alex's hole. he was tight and clenched painfully around jamie's finger but he let out a loud groan which had to mean he liked it.

"damn harry, i never knew you could-" groan "talk so dirty."

jamie responded by sliding another finger into alex. he pumped his fingers, scissoring alex open before adding a third finger. alex arched his back let a string of "fuck" and "harder haz" fall from his mouth.

after a couple minutes of working alex open, jamie slide his fingers out, causing the older boy beneath him to wimper. "there's no more lube louis, are you all right if i go in with what's already there?"

"yes just please." alex whined, needing to feel something inside him.

jamie nodded and positioned himself at alex's entrance. "i'm so sorry if this hurts baby... i'm new at this." and he slid in. he went slow since there was a very limited amount of lube and this was probably really painful for alex. once he was all the way in he waited for alex to open his eyes and nod before he pulled out a bit and slammed back in. alex cried out and wrapped his legs around jamie's waist, grabbing his cock and stroking himself. he made time with his strokes and jamie's thrusts, curling his toes against jamie's back every time he pulled back.

"so good for me lou." jamie moaned, speeding up slightly. alex threw his head back and cried out.

"haz... harry i'm close..."

"i know, me too." jamie knocked alex's hand away and replaced it with his own, working his boyfriend carefully. "come for me baby."

alex squeezed his eyes shut and came onto jamie's hand with a shout of "harry!"

jamie worked him though his orgasm, continuing to thrust inside of him before he came with a shout of "louis!"

after riding out their orgasms, jamie pulled out and fell on the bed beside alex, panting. "that was really sloppy."

alex laughed. "it was our first time."

jamie nodded and pulled alex close. this had to be the best birthday ever.

 

_23 years old_

a lot had happened to alex and jamie since they met and a lot more was to come. cameron and jake finally got together and were planning a few trips together for the summer. leo met a girl who jamie and alex agreed ressembled perrie from their past life. devin, jamie's little brother, was starting secondary school.

things were all just falling into place.

especially for jamie and alex. they decided they were tired of calling each other harry and louis in private and wanted to get their names changed so everyone would call them that. they';d always agreed the names just fit them better. so they went to the courthouse one day and officially changed their names.

they were now and forever _harry edward styles_ and _louis william tomlinson_.

jamie wouldn't admit it, but he fought the last name. styles was just so girly. but in the end he lost the battle and accepted harry styles was his girly name. then, as they were leaving the courthouse, in front of all the people on the streets and heading inside, louis stopped harry on the steps and got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box and asking harry to marry him.

they got married on a pretty fall day in a beautiful church in front of their family and friends.

and well, they may have lived happily ever after with three kids, two dogs and a fat cat named charlie.

and, well, there may have been a goldfish or two.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

i guess that's whatyou could call the circle of life really.

your born, you grow, you mature, you grow old, you die and you do it all over again.

and to think, this story started with the dorky sixteen year old reading in the park.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @lacytwink  
> tumblr: ajtomlinsonxx
> 
> come talk to me and stuff :3 thanks for reading, comments appreciated.
> 
> link to Incidental (in case you want to read it)  
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/12153599-incidental-l-s
> 
> <3 AJ


End file.
